sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Blake
.]] Name: Alice Meriwether Blake Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Alice spent most of her childhood either fencing or practicing her gymnastics classes, so those would probably be her among her favorite and lasting interests. Outside that, she likes to read. and on the occasion, write. She doesn't listen to much music, and she doesn't watch much, if any, TV, nor does she spend time on the internet. Her free time is occupied by reading, studying, spending time with Victoria, or practicing her fencing and acrobatics. Appearance: Alice is extraordinarily tall, standing at an almost towering 6'5, leaving her looking over the heads of most guys. Her height, as well as the pigment deficiency turning her skin nearly albino white, runs in her family, stemming from her father's side. Her body is slender, narrow in the waist, with long, perfect legs, the kind that old detectives say would go on for miles. To make up for it, her chest is almost perfectly flat. Thanks to her more physical hobbies, Alice is in great shape. Words like 'lithe' or 'wiry' go to great lengths in describing her. Though not muscular in appearance, she packs a mean punch when she has to. Her most recognizable features are the numerous jagged scars that cover her body, the largest running around and down her right arm, starting a few inches before her elbow and ending just after. Another wraps around the right side of her waist, and the final marks her neck, starting on her shoulder and running up the side of her neck, leaving it visible over to collar of most shirts. Those are only the largest and most easily noticeable. She has a few others, though none that could pass for more then a scratch in comparison. Aside from her appearance, the scars only really affect her in the way that if she neglects her exercise, they tend to stiffen, thus lessening her mobility where they do. Without boasting, it's easy to call Alice striking. She doesn't easily fit into any easily-defined category, but she doesn't have to work at catching someone's eye. Her natural jet black hair is styled in an almost boyish pixie cut, with her straight bangs just covering her eyes, but stopping just short of her ears. Her overlong bangs fall down over her face in an almost messy fashion, and she's admitted she might be overdue for a haircut. Peeking out from under her bangs are two round ice blue, almost white, eyes, with heavy bags from lack of sleep underneath. Though it's usually hard to see them, her eyebrows are straight and thin. Her nose is slightly crooked, due to being broken in the car accident that also gave her the scars. Her mouth is narrow, and her lips thin, covering perfectly white teeth. Her facial structure is almost heart shaped, though narrow enough in the jaw line to skew that definition. Instead, it could be better described as angular, which would complement her short hair. Clothing wise, Alice prefers things to be simple and not to stand out. The fanciest item of clothing she wears is a leather jacket her dad used to have. It's been weathered by age, with the shoulders faded and worn, but if fits Alice perfectly, clinging and billowing out in all the right places. Her build was passed on mostly from her dad, so it's no surprise it fits so well. Underneath that, it always a black or white t-shirt, worn over a simple pairs of jeans, that vary in color at about the same rate as her shirt, usually between black, blue, or light blue. Her shoes match the simplicity of the rest of her outfit, a pair of black tennis shoes one could find at any store. Finishing the outfit of is a black leather belt with a plain buckle wrapped around her waist. If she does find an occasion to dress up beyond that, it's always a suit, never a dress. She prefers the type similar to those of Victorian men, complete with frock coat and vest. Biography: Alice was born in Arlington, Virginia on March 13, on a particularly warm and sunny day. Her mother and father loved her dearly, as expected with parents, and Alice loved them just as dearly. She grew up in Arlington, going to school, making friends, the normal sort of thing a girl goes through. She made friends easily, partly through her upbeat and optimistic personality, and partly because she always understand what was being taught at school and was willing to help anyone having trouble. One of the constants in her life were her A-B grades in school, and her pride at having achieved that. Of course, her parents were naturally proud of her, and truth be told, it was one of the reasons she excelled. That's not to say she wouldn't do well otherwise. Learning came easy to Alice, and before long, she was enrolled in her schools honor classes, and on the fast track to skipping a grade or two. She was 15 when she realized she wasn't like the other girls at school. She didn't harbor any crushes on the biggest Hollywood actors, or the larger then life rock stars she often heard on the radio. Instead, she realized that she played for the other team, so to speak. Her parents understood, of course. She told them after she thought everything out, and they let her know that they'd still love her just as much as before. It was only a week after that they received word that Alice's grandmother was in the hospital. They left at once, all three of them. They decided to take a back road, to avoid traffic and shave time they might not have off their trip. Her dad was going a little faster then he should have been, and paired with the black ice covering the road, there was no way it would end well. A deer darting across the road caused her dad to slam in the brakes and spin out, going through the guardrail, down the hill, and into the forest below. Her parents, both in the front seat, were killed immediately, while Alice was left half alive in the back seat. Her arm was cut to shreds by broken glass, and a tree came close enough to her head that she still has the scars on her neck. Alice was trapped in the car with her dead parents for three hours in the freezing cold before another car came along and noticed the broken guardrail. It was another thirty before paramedics arrived. Alice was removed from the car and sent to the hospital to be treated for shock, along with her other injuries. Her injuries healed, but it took long enough that she had to stay even longer for psychical therapy. When she left, she lived with her grandfather in St. Paul until she was well before moving out on her own, into a single bedroom apartment. The apartment itself was decidedly low-end, so she managed to rent it for cheap, starting with some money her grandfather gave her and picking up with a paycheck she earned through a part-time job at a small book store in town. After the accident, Alice was like a new person. She never spoke, and her bubbly personality was long gone. She still did well in school, but her social life was all but gone. Before the accident, Alice was the kind of person that would come into class among a group of people, managing to talk to and be talked at by everyone at the same time. Now, she's the kind of girl who sits at the back of the class, the kind you you don't even notice until she speaks. Her silence didn't help her make any friends, so even after three years in St. Paul, her friends barely enter the double digits, most of them people in the clubs she's a member of. In recent months, she started to go out with another student, one Victoria Logan. Victoria was her first girlfriend and, without a doubt, her best friend. While she would never, under any circumstances admit it to anyone, Alice is a bit of a masochist. The only person who has any idea of that little facet of her personality is Victoria. Advantages: Alice is quiet, very quiet, and as such is able to move about without others noticing her. Because of her fencing and gymnastics classes, Alice is also strong and agile, and quick with a blade. Her intelligence is also of note, but besides some basic info on first-aid, tracking, and weapons she's gleaned from a few assorted books, it might not be as advantageous as she'd like. Her lack of of obvious muscle mass might also trick some into believing her an easy target, only to find out that she might be more of a handful then she appears. Disadvantages: Alice has few friends, so she has few people she could group up with for protection. Her relationship with Victoria is public enough that those who bear a grudge against people of her orientation might target her for that as well. Alice knows how to pick her fights, but is also very protective of her friends, almost recklessly so, at least recklessly enough that it could blind her to life threatening situations. Related to that, Victoria is her weak link. If something were to happen to Alice's girlfriend, Alice could very well shut down. Designated Number: Female student no. 085 --- Designated Weapon: S&W 66 (.38) rounds Conclusion: Well, well, well. G085 could be a serious contender, if she decides to swing that way. Too bad she cares about another contestant, but then again, that could provide exactly the motivation she needs to start a nice killing spree. Slight masochism may also keep her going longer. This should be very interesting indeed. The above biography is as written by Sister Grimm. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Sister Grimm Kills: Ash Morrison Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: S&W 66 (.38) rounds (designated weapon), Handcuffs (from Dallas Reynolds) Allies: Victoria Logan, Yelizaveta "Bounce" Volkova Enemies: Naoko Raidon Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"You’re right. I would kill to protect her. I would do anything to anyone to protect her. I would kill everyone on this island to protect her."'' Other/Trivia *Every thread started by Sister Grimm for Alice in the V4 pre-game borrowed it's name from a Grand Theft Auto IV mission title. *In a similar vein, every V4 thread title so far is taken from a Red Dead Redemption mission title, a tradition that carried on the V4 Post-game. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alice, in chronological order. The Past: *One in a Million Pre-Game: *Fencing...No, not that kind. *Fix *Meltdown *D&D Night *That Special Someone *Have a Heart V4: *Orientation *Obstacles In Our Path *Death At a Funeral *Civilization at any Price *Stay Frosty *Make Your Own Kind of Music *Confessional *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *Bear One Another's Burdens *And Where Does That Leave The Rest Of Us? *Dream of Tomorrow Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alice Blake. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Alice was good. The rescue was interesting in that it knocked a lot of handlers' flagship characters out of play, and Alice was one of these. Alice was another V4 character with a kind of unusual backstory that might need a bit more elaboration nowadays. She wasn't dominated by this, though. Alice had a ton of believable relationships, with Vic and Bounce the most notable. Her time on the island revolved around these two as well, as she tried to keep them safe and supported them, at the same time seeking comfort from them. Alice was a character who always felt the repercussions of her actions, who carried a lot of guilt, and that was nice to see. It made it all the more satisfying for her, in the end, to overcome her problems and find love again, and I think it's cool that Alice got so much development even after she got home. Her time on the island is a key part of her story, but not all of it, and that makes her a very interesting entry in SOTF history. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors